Inkers the Mechanic
His real name is actually "Inky." I just decided to put his nickname "Inkers" as part of the page title because I thought it would be super cute. Appearance All black pup with yellow eyes. He has floppy ears and a curly tail and wears a yellow collar. Personality A bit standoffish but not rude - tried to be a loner at the beginning but his teammates wouldn't let him. When Inky is hanging out with his mentor, team mates, Deaton or other pups he may know, he is super kind and always trying to be helpful. When Inky is out socializing with other pups - or people - he doesn't know too well - he is much more quiet, hardly talks, and tries to stay in the background. Bio Inky isn't sure he whether he was abandoned by his family or if something happened to them and they never returned. He has no memories of his parents and has no idea who they might be. All Inky can recall at an early age is that he was wondering through an abandoned construction site while he was still really little. It was rainy and Inky was looking for a place to dry off for awhile. He spotted a slender pipe left on the ground and thought it would be a good place to take shelter for awhile. Because of his small size he was able to squeeze in easily - but not squeeze back out. He was stuck! After the storm passed the construction workers returned to the construction site to continue the job. All the work was halted when they heard a an animal whimpering in distress. After the head foreman found the little wedged pup stuck in one of the pipes, he called Deaton to help rescue the pup. After arriving on the scene and assessing the situation, Deaton consulted with Scrapper how how best to get the tiny pup unstuck. Scrapper came up with the brilliant idea of squirting the pup with some kind of fluid - oil to be exact - to help make the pup slick, Then he constructed a retracting pole and slowly helped pushed the pup out the other end. After the pup was cleaned up Scrapper couldn't help falling in love with the little guy. Seeing Scrapper bond with the little tiny pup, Deaton allowed the pup to stay at the Lookout, where Scrapper - with help from his sister Tallie - nurtured the pup and helped him grow. Since the pup was covered in an inky substance at the time of his rescue, everyone started calling the pup "Inky" and the name eventually stuck. Job Inky adores Scraper and spends almost all his time with him in the Lookout garage. Scrapper is very pleased and offers to teach little Inky "the tools of the trade" so to speak. In the second generation Inky grows up, studies hard and ends up becoming a mechanic pup just like Scrapper. At first he planned to be Scrapper's fill in, in case he wasn't around for any missions. When Ryall comes around and Deaton helps the new pup set up a new paw patrol section high up in HIgh View Mountain, Inky knows he must do the right thing and heart broken leaves his mentor to serve as the mechanic pup for Ryall's All Pup Patrol. (Page will be coming real soon.) Vehicle Coming soon. Pup Pack and Tools Coming soon, Crush To be determined. Trivia * Inky shows up towards the end of the first generation and grows up in the second. * Inky loves both Scrapper and Tallie - but mostly adores Scrapper with all his heart. * Inky was heart broken to leave Scrapper when he joined Ryall's group - no pup was forcing him but he wanted to do the right thing, * Inky is free to visit Scrapper whenever he so wishes.